1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support stands such as may be used for supporting objects such as a potted plant for display elevated above an underlying surface and more specifically to a rigid wired support stand which is a simple and low cost structure and provides a stable surface upon which to mount potted plants and the like.
2. Prior Art
While the present invention can be used to support virtually any device having a size, shape and weight within a preselected range, the invention finds particularly advantageous use for supporting potted plants. Potted plants have become increasingly popular as a simple and inexpensive way to bring beauty, life and color into an environment such as the home, the office and the like. While potted plants can be simply placed on a floor, carpet or patio surface, such placement can cause a number of problems. For one thing, the potted plant can stain the underlying surface. Furthermore, crawling creatures such as snails, slugs and the like can easily gain access to potted plants when they are so positioned. Furthermore, it is often desirable to raise a potted plant above an underlyng surface in order to increase the aesthetic beauty of the plant by bringing it closer to eye level. It is sometimes also necessary to raise the level of a potted plant to increase the likelihood of sunlight reaching the plant in sufficient levels to assure that the plant will be sustained and remain attractive.
There are many prior art designs for plant stands which accomplish the principal purposes described above, but which unfortunately suffer from the disadvantage of being too complex and therefore too costly for the described function. The following U.S. Patents represent the most relevant known prior art.
1,001,416 Lloyd PA1 1,006,328 Widenhofer PA1 2,399,498 Messick PA1 3,013,758 Smith PA1 3,784,044 Bruggeman et al PA1 3,863,875 Olson PA1 4,025,012 Chan et al PA1 4,083,457 Dromboski PA1 4,215,514 Horowitz PA1 4,534,130 Rogers PA1 4,623,113 Studebaker PA1 D 229,575 Dallas
U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,758 to Smith is directed to a flower pot holder constructed from wire. The holder makes use of two members, "A" formed by relatively light bar material, the diameter of which is not specified, welded at right angles. A looped portion maintains the flower pot "P" above the ground level.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,416 to Lloyd is directed to a combined display stand and carrier for flower pots constructed from wire. Parallel bars and are secured together by article supporting members which receive and support the flower pots. However, the parallel supporting bars and are defined as heavy metal rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,130 to Rogers is directed to a wire mesh basket for carrying and displaying potted plants. As shown in FIG. 4b, each handle may be used as legs for supporting the basket above the floor surface for displaying plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,457 to Dromboski is directed to a bracket arrangement for supporting flower pots or similar articles. Although not formed from wire, the bracket arrangement shown in FIG. 6 support a flower pot is suspended by cord or chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,514 to Horowitz is directed to a suspended wire frame for supporting a plant. The frame is manufactured from a single length of wire having straight portions and a plurality of loops which form the support for the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,875 to Olson is directed to a supporting frame for a table. The frame assembly is formed from two sets of leg frames disposed at right angles with respect to each other. Thus, four lengths of tubing are used to form the support.
Unfortunately, all of the aforementioned prior art relates to support structures for plants and the like which are more complex and therefore more costly than the present invention and therefore less likely to be commercially desirable for the use described herein.